Forum:Guiding new users
A lot of new users seem to be jumping in and editing our most established articles which then get promptly reverted. I'm just wondering what the best way to prevent this is and perhaps encourage users towards editing other pages that are more in need. heres some suggestions * new community portal (maybe just make it more active) * warning on vital pages that changes should be discussed first. * break up long pages more into other articles.(for instance a solid snake page for each game) * more redlinks --Drawde83 04:29, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :I like this idea. To be fair to some people the MGS story is convoluted and hard to understand sometimes so maybe they edit out of ignorance. But back on point. I like most those ideas. the community portal has become a lot better since richard made those edits, but yeh more information would be good. :The idea that might not work too well is splitting up the longer pages. my only qualm with this is that it will break the "in-universe"-ness of the articles, like with the Solid Snake page would we refer to them as Solid Snake (MGS) and things like that? I like the discussion for changes on big pages though. we could do with some more templates for the talk pages and such for these sorts of pages. Anywho those are my thoughts - Selo 17:09, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :: well my thinking for the solid snake page is that each section ends up being a mini review anyway. If it has it's own page a lot more detail can be put into it. There would still be a main solid snake page, it would keep the biograghical section and link to the other versions. if you want to keep it in-universe the names could refer to events like Solid Snake (Manhatten Incident). the character templates for each game could then refer to the version that talks about snakes actions in that game. Another way to do it would be to have in and out of universe articles(dunno which would be default). I was just using solid snake as an example, I don't know if it's the most suitable article to use it on. --Drawde83 21:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I am really not into the idea of splitting up character pages. It just seems like it will make it overly complicated. That's why we link to the main game pages anyway so that people can read in more detail, and since we're going to be implementing new pages which focus on more detailed versions of the story for each game, it'll be easier for people to read how events happen, without having to go really in-depth in every character page. I'll be uploading the first of these (for Metal Gear) a little later, so maybe you can get a better idea from that? Let me know what you think. --Fantomas 22:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So are we doing the game/mission split? I'm happy to do that even if noone liked my idea. it could be good to give a brief overview of the mission on the game page. even if it's just why Snake was initially sent on his infiltration mission. Act as a bit of a teaser.--Drawde83 23:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::If you mean the pages where we go into more detail on the story for each game, then yes, I am currently working on the one for Metal Gear (Operation Intrude N313) as we speak and should finish it soon. --Fantomas 00:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC)